


Competitive Streak

by dreamsofdramione



Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Poker, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione
Summary: Hermione plays to win.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Competitive Streak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelingofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> For the participants in the Dramione Valentine Exchange who claimed but did not prompt, we decided to do something special. We asked each one for a prompt for us to fill and are gifting these works to them as a token of our appreciation.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Play to win, don't play not to lose.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Granger."

Malfoy's sneer had not changed in the time since she'd seen it last. It slanted just so, angled for maximum efficacy, but the bite behind his words was all but lost to the years.

"Times have changed, Malfoy. I'm sure there are plenty of things I do that you would never expect."

The glint in his eyes was downright predatory, a dangerous lean to his frame as he lifted an arm and braced it against the doorframe separating Hermione from the room filled with felt tables.

"Is that so?" A slow lick of his lips was all it took for Hemione's breath to hitch. 

He'd always been attractive, devastatingly so, but where his arrogance had tinted his features into something vicious before, it now made her knees tremble and her heart thud hard against her chest.

"If you'll excuse me now, I came to play, Malfoy. And I play to win, I don’t play not to lose." Hermione straightened her spine, tilting her head to the side to catch a glimpse of the players waiting just inside the room. "If you keep me standing here all night I won't be able to play at all."

"Mmm. Categorically false, Granger. There are plenty of ways to play that don't require anyone but me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [PacificRimbaud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificrimbaud/pseuds/pacificrimbaud) for looking this over in its messiest state and thank you to [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster) for giving it a final polish. <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@dreamsofdramione](https://dreamsofdramione.tumblr.com)!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for reading! Comments & kudos **always appreciated!**


End file.
